


Provoked

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Rebellion [3]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Corporal Punishment, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you ever provoke me like that again, I promise, there will be more to last night than a hard fuck, do you hear me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bored, Drunk, and Horny

Some Kesha tune is throbbing across the dance floor, dozens of bodies gyrating to the beat. The bartenders are throwing down glasses and shots to eagerly waiting customers, and I'm in line, feeling a little buzzed. Typically, I really love parties like this, and I know it's all for us, but I have other, more pressing needs than my ego being stroked at the moment.

I'm bored, just a little drunk and horny as fuck. It could be a really good combination except for the fact that I'm not anywhere near getting some. This party could go on for hours, and I know I'm supposed to be having fun, but goddamnit, can't I have fun with Tom's cock up my ass?

Glancing back through the half light of the club, I spot Tom still seated at our table. His knee is bouncing like crazy and I know he wants out of here just as much as I do. He appears dark and brooding, his arms crossed, narrowed, almond eyes surveying the rest of club. He's in a bitchy mood, having been up since early this morning and then being dragged here. At the time, I thought it would be a great idea, and I practically sweet talked him in bringing us, but now, I would rather be at home with the old, familiar walls than the exotic, brightly flashing interior of this establishment.

I get up to the counter, order another drink, wait impatiently for it to arrive. I watch the dance floor as I wait. Georg and Gustav are out there somewhere, some of our crew and managers, but I haven't really talked to them tonight. I don't want to talk to anyone tonight. The only thing I want to do with my mouth is kiss and suck.

When I get my drink in hand, I wind my way back through the club to our table. Half a dozen empty glasses are littering the surface and I wonder, belatedly, if they're all mine. I stumble into my seat and get the straw to my mouth.

“That's the last one.” Tom's voice is low, but distinctive over the sounds of the club. I swing towards him, sloshing some of the drink of my hand.

“What? But... but..” I begin to sputter. He turns dark eyes on me, that warning gaze that I better straighten up and fly right. I sink back into my seat, muttering, “You don't tell me.”

“Excuse me?” He snaps, sitting up straighter in his chair to lean across the table. I turn my pouting gaze on him and suck defiantly on the straw, silently daring him to do something.

“Get that fucking straw out of your mouth.” He growls, his eyes burning darker, brows tilting low.

“No.” I murmur in soft tone, quirking my pierced brow at him in challenge. I'm stoking the fire now, stirring the waters in a way that could get me in really big trouble, but I'm feeling daring, especially with the alcohol.

“Is this really how you want to end then night?” He asks, almost out of his chair now.

I shrug demurely and set the drink down. “Well, if I can't drink, I might as well dance.” I stick my tongue out at him and slide from the seat, sashaying towards the dance floor. I sway my hips at him but don't look back as I slide in between packed bodies. Several singles catch my eye, hoping for just one dance, and I pass most of them. I'm not really trying to find the hottest one. I don't really care about dancing. I just want to see Tom's reaction when I'm grinding up on someone other than himself. I find one that suits me and cast him a sexy gaze, “Hey, handsome, wanna dance?” I asked, already grabbing his hand. He follows without complaint and I lead him back to where Tom can see, and press my ass up against his crotch, undulating my hips to the beat of the music.

Tom is still at the table and when I glance up at him, he looks ready to burst, his jaw clenched, face flushed with rage. Oh, yeah, I'm asking for it, and he's going to be more than willing to give.

I lift my hands, running them through my hair as I bend a little. The guys behind me is grasping my hips, grinding hard against me. He's got a fucking erection and I want to laugh because he's not even a prospect, just a pawn.

I look up at Tom and unlace my fingers from my hair. “Come on.” I mouth at him, running my hands down my chest and toying with the hem of my shirt. “Do something.”

Even from this distance, I can see his eyes flash with anger and suddenly, he bolts from the table. My heartbeat trips over itself and a giddy sensation twirls through my stomach. I don't stop dancing even as he shoulders his way through the crowd, his eyes set on me. The closer he comes, the faster my heart races, the harder my stomach twists.

When he reaches me, he grabs my arm, yanking me away from my dancing partner.

“Hey!” The guy begins to protest, but Tom shoves me behind him, towering over the shorter man.

“He's with me.” Tom says, his voice low and dark.

The guy steps back a few feet, holding up his hands, “Ok, sorry, man.”

“Yeah, you better be.” Tom growls, sending him packing. I smile at him and wave a little as he turns and bolts through the crowd.

Tom spins around, his face dark with rage. “Come with me.” He orders, his fingers clenched around my elbow, holding painfully tight. I follow, giggling quietly, “Tomi, it was just for fun.”

“Fun, my ass.” He snaps, dragging me along faster. I'm still a little drunk and it hasn't quite set in, the full implication of what I've done. Its starting too though as he pulls me towards the club's exit.

“But, Tom,” I begin to complain as I realize where he's going. “Geo and Gusti are still here, and everyone else. They'll wonder where we went.”

“Let them wonder.” Tom shoves the door open and we step out in the cool night. The air hits my fevered skin, shocking my senses. With the heady atmosphere of the club gone, my buzz begins to descend and I become more aware of Tom's hand squeezing my arm, the angry energy radiating off of him.

He drags me to his car and yanks the door open. “Get in, and don't say another fucking word.”

I do as I'm told this time, and sink down into the Audi's passenger seat. He slams the door and rounds the car, his strides long and determined. He gets in and starts the engine with a forceful twist of the keys. The tires squeal when he pulls out and I grip the edges of the seat. My stomach is swirling, a mixture of alcohol, twisted anticipation, and dread. I know what's to become of me now, and I don't have the security of a public atmosphere to shield me. Once we get home, its going to be just me and Tom. Still, my body yearns, the same desire that has been nagging me all night and a part of me likes what's about to happen.

I look over at Tom's stony expression and reach over. My fingernails tickle his thigh and he flinches, but keeps his eyes on the road. Biting my lower lip, I slide my palm over his leg, rubbing up close to his crotch.

“Stop it.” Tom says, but his voice is low and soft.

I press my hand up further, finding him through his jeans and boxers. “I'll suck it right now.” I murmur.

He draws in a sharp breath and I know he's fucking tempted, but he grabs my wrist, yanking my hand back. “I said stop it.”

“Come on, Tomi. I want you.” I whisper, unstrapping my seatbelt and leaning in closer.

“Bill, sit back down.” He orders, his voice strained.

“No.” I return, pressing hot lips up against his jaw. I slide my hand back down between his legs, rubbing him softly at first. “Come on, Tomi.” I repeat, feeling him throb against me hand.

“Bill, goddamnit, sit the fuck back down.” He pushes me back with a hand at my chest, toppling me back into the seat. He glances over me, his brows drawn, jaw tight. I bite my lip and gaze back at him. My own body his thrumming now, a steady beat low down that tells me just how much I fucking want it.

“Put your seat belt back on.” He snaps, turning his eyes back to the road. “You're gonna get us fucking killed.”

I put my belt back on for the duration of the ride, but as soon as we're pulling up, I unstrap again. Tom shoves out of the car and when he parks I follow, my head swimming with lust and apprehension.

I follow Tom up the stairs, knowing exactly where we're going. When we're close to the bedroom, I grab his hand, pulling him around. My lips crash down upon his and I suck hungrily at his mouth. He tastes wonderful, like cigarettes, alcohol and Tom. I press up against him, moaning and groping at him. I can't wait, can't control myself. I know Tom means to punish me, but I just want him, so fucking bad. My entire groin is on fire with a need that has consumed me completely now.

We stumble back into the bedroom and Tom slams me up against the wall, suddenly and hard. I moan, exhilarated by his manhandling. He pins me there, and slides one hand down between my legs, his fingers clamping down on my throbbing erection.

“You want me to fuck you?”He growls, and I know he's just as worked up as I am now. Anger and desire are running hot through his veins, and I have him just riled enough to fuck the life out of me instead of spank me.

“Oh, fuck... please...” I whine, my hips undulating up against his hand. He holding me so tightly its almost painful, but I can't complain. This is what I wanted all night. His hands all over me, touching, kissing, stroking, _hurting._

“Get down.” He orders, shoving me to my knees. I fall willing to the floor, gasping and panting as I paw at his pants. He shoves my uncoordinated hands away and gets his pants open with a few smooth movements. His cock is in my face in the next moment and he plying my mouth open with a stroke of his thumb. “Open.” He orders, pushing his cock forward, between my parted lips. I take it, trying to adjust as well as possible with him already shoving deep. He slams me up against the wall, smacking my head against the hard surface and pinning me there as his hips begin to thrust. I choke and sputter as he tears into my throat, fucking my mouth hard enough to make my jaw ache already. My hands search for purchase, catching on his hips, the hem of his shirt. I barely hold on as he barrels into me, hardly giving me time to suck or lick. 

“You remember who this fucking mouth belongs to.” He rasps from above, reaching down to sink his fingers into my hair at my crown. “I tell you when talk and when to be silent.” He slams into me, driving the point home. “I tell you when you suck and when you don't.”

“Mmmm!” I squeal around his cock, flailing desperately between his driving cock and the wall, I can hardly draw in air, can hardly fucking breath but he just keep thrusting against me and I just keep accepting him.

“I tell you when to fuck.” He shakes me by the hair and my scalp burns, my eyes stinging along with it. My heart is tripping over itself in my chest, somehow still pumping blood downwards. I'm achingly hard despite the rough way he's decided to take me, and I'll accept everything he gives me.

He pulls out of my mouth suddenly, dragging me after him towards the bed with a fistful of hair. I moan and whine as he tosses me on my stomach. He stalks after me, discarding his clothes, leaving his perfect, muscular body naked. I glance over my shoulder at him as he climbs onto the bed. His cock is still wet from my mouth, red and hard against his stomach. I want that in me, driving me to the breaking point, to the place where the line between pain and pleasure blurs and blends.

He tears my pants down and push my hips up, presenting my bare ass. Grabbing a pillow, he shoves it beneath me, levering me up for his cock. He snatches the lube from the bedside table and I pant, rocking against the pillow, “Oh, yes, fuck, yes...” I moan, spreading my knees in a wider stance. He lubes his cock quick quick, efficient pumps of his hands and gets between my legs. He doesn't touch me with his fingers at all, just rubs his wet cockhead up against my entrance before slamming forward.

The air leaves me lungs and I rise up off the pillow, pain shattering my nerve endings. His cock tears into me, pushing deep into my unprepared entrance. “Fuck, fuck...” I'm panting, trying to get air, trying to fucking adjust as he grabs my ass cheeks, spreading me apart for the second hard thrust. My body spasms, squeezing tight around his cock before expanding as I try desperately to open for him. Tom leans over me, his breath hot and heavy on my ear, “I tell you when to fuck, and  _how_ to fuck, do you hear me?”

“Oh, oh, yes...”I moan, my hips tilting back against his embedded cock.

He drives into me again, jerking me forward on the pillow. I sob out, raggedly as he slams up against my prostate. My body is awash in prickles of pain and pleasure and I want to come so fucking bad, although we're only three thrusts in. I hump back against him, and forward into the pillow, dragging my naked cock along the teasing satin texture. 

I tear at the sheets as he straightens, taking a good hold on my hips, and begins a driving rhythm. His hips smack hard against my ass, seating his cock all the way inside me with each and every thrust. His cock pushes deep, forcing me to the edge of pain, before dragging over my prostate, and pulling me towards the abyss of pleasure.

“Oh, fuck, yes, Tomi, please...” I moan, writhing uncontrollably underneath his unerring thrusts.

“You like that?” He demands, pulling me up sharply and pounding my prostrate. I gasp, my lips moving, like a fucking fish out of the water, and I can barely breath. A wave of pleasure engulfs me, almost strong enough for me to orgasm before he pulls back.

“Tomi, please,” I mewl, already begging, “Please...”

“You want me to make you cum?” He asked, his hips grinding up against me, pulsing there for a few torturous seconds.

“Yes, yes!” I beg.

He straightens once more, his hips resuming their punishing pace. He keeps me down with a firm hand, holding me to the mattress as he delivers each blow, rocking his cock into my tight body until I want to scream. I cry out weakly, my voice hoarse as he drives us closer and closer to orgasm. I break quickly, exploding against the pillow without even a finger being laid on my cock. Cum blossoms against my stomach, swelling hotly beneath me as I writhe harder, going through the intense, almost tortuous pleasure in shocked silence. I can't say a damn word as my insides are twisted around and ravaged, leaving me destroyed and weak. I sink down against the sheets as Tom slams into me only a few more times before he too releases into me, shooting a hot load of cum into my ass.

He sinks back, sitting back on his haunches and breathing hard.

I whine, hardly able to move now. Everything fucking hurts, throbbing in blissful aftermath all the while.

Tom stands from the bed and I hear him gathering his clothes. He leaves the room like dark, angry stormcloud, but I just sink down against the sheets in a satisfied heap. I fall asleep that way, with my pants still around my knees, the pillow under me, and don't even think about the punishment that might still await me.....

 


	2. The Inevitable

 

The next morning, I awake feeling sticky and nasty. My mouth tastes awful, the alcohol and Tom's pre-cum having gone stale on my tongue. I rise weakly from the sheets, finding myself a disheveled mess. My head hurts a little and when I stumble into the bathroom, I find myself a little hung over.

My hair is a mess, last night's makeup smeared everywhere. I have dried cum all over me, on my stomach and thighs and probably still up my ass. I take my time washing away last night's destruction, remembering slowly how I had brought myself to this point.

In the harsh light of day, I realize that there is going to be more than this than a little hard fucking. I really pushed the limits last night and Tom isn't going to forget how many times I disobeyed or how awful my attitude was.

When I emerge from the shower, I dress slowly, take my time blowdrying my hair and putting on a bit of makeup. By the time this all is done, my stomach is growling. I go downstairs to find something to eat, sneaking slowly into the kitchen. Tom, however, isn't there and I'm a little relieved. I need more time to prepare myself...

The dogs are gone and I assume Tom has gone out to run them. I take the time to get some breakfast. I'm just finishing when I hear the door open. I bolt upright in my seat, my stomach sinking to my shoes where it does some somersaults. 

The dogs are panting, their toenails clicking across the floor as the enter. The trail inside, going obediently to their beds. Tom follows, appearing delectable in a pair of track pants and a tanktop, baring his muscular arms.

I push the last of my breakfast away, having lost all my appetite for food.

He's silent as he steps into the kitchen. His face is impassive and stony and I swallow hard. He goes to the sink and gets a drink of water and we remain silent. The loud ticking of clock is driving me up the wall and the longer it goes on, the harder my heart beats, the sicker my stomach becomes. He stands with his back to me at the sink for a long moment before I see him lift his chin.

“Go upstairs.” His voice is low and steady.

“Tom,” I begin to whine. I know it would be stupid trying to procrastinate, only putting off the inevitable.

“Go upstairs,” He repeats in a measured tone, “I want your ass bare and my belt out when I get there.”

I feel like a noose has cinched around my neck as I stand slowly from the table. I knew this would happen, and looking back on it now, I should've just let Tom do it last night instead of pushing the sex first. Although it had been quite enjoyable, I only delayed Tom's unerring judgment.

I drag myself up the stairs, moving slowly, although I'm only buying myself seconds. I get to my room and trudge to the closet. I open the doors with a shaking hand and find the multiple belts hanging inside. Some of them are mine, the flashy, fancy ones, but the simple ones, the plain, hard leather ones, are Tom's, probably used more for beating my disobedient ass instead of holding up clothing.

My fingers slide over the smooth leather and I swallow hard, knowing that in a few moments, its going to be lashing against my bare flesh. I quickly pull one out and place it on the bed as I get my pants off, leaving me in my t-shirt.

The door opens suddenly and I spin around. Tom enters and I see that he has lost the tanktop somewhere between the kitchen and here. His strong chest and arms are bare, still glowing with perspiration from the run. He stands imposingly in the doorway for several long moments, perusing my half naked state with burning eyes. My face flushes impossibly hot and I want to cover myself, dive beneath the sheets and hide.

At last, however, he advances towards me. “Bend over.” His voice is low, soft but commanding in a way that leaves no room for argument. I want to cry already as I turn towards the bed. I grab onto the end board because its more sturdy and hold myself in position, staring hard at the floor.

Tom snatches the belt off the bed, folding it in half and smacking it against his palm. I flinch at the sound and hold tighter to the bed.

“Do I need to remind you why you deserve this?” He asks, stepping up close to me and placing a hand on my lower back. I bite my lip, shaking my head quickly. “If you  _ever_ provoke me like that again, I promise, there will be more to last night than a hard fuck, do you hear me?” I nod, affirmatively, this time, my throat already choking up. 

“Good.” His fingers tighten around my t-shirt and I brace myself. I want to pull away already, but he holds me there with a strong hand, the other lifting the belt. I squeeze my eyes shut as the first lash comes, burning like fire across my flesh. As always, it shocks me, makes the tears rush hotly to my eyes in an uncontrollable surge. I squeeze the bed so tightly my knuckles blanch, but I can only make a small sound of pain, the rest of my vocal cords frozen.

Tom lets me get over the first rush of pain before he delivers another dose, just as forceful and as stinging as the first. A louder moan reaches my lips and my hips arch away this time. I bite at my lip hard as the pain washes over my flesh. Tom pulls me back and I let him lead me back into my bent over position where he spanks me again, faster now. I try not to cry, as always, but a tear slides out of my eye, hitting the bedsheets like the first raindrop of a deluge.

Tom drags the belt across the welts he's already made, the smooth sensation of the leather teasing me.

“Tom...” I moan, choking over my own saliva. “Please...” The belt slides like a snake over the backs of my thighs and I buck, crying out, hysterically, “No, Tom, please!” I surge towards the bed but the belt is already flying, striking quickly across my legs, then in quick succession, my buttocks. I sob out in pain, grasping at the mattress now. The top half of my body collapses to the bed but he just pushes me down hard, his domineering hand pinning me at my lower back. He leans over me, belting the rebellion out of me in a quick rhythm – legs, ass, legs, ass – over and over until I'm sobbing, tears marring my cheeks, and he deems I've had enough.

He lets go of me and I crawl onto the bed, curling up in weeping ball, hiding myself like a wounded animal.

Tom tosses the belt at me and it lands across my arms and torso, hanging limply and innocuously now. “Remember just how bad that hurt the next time you think its fun to provoke me.” Tom said, sounding disgusted as he turns towards the door.

“Tom,” I cry after him, sitting up and pushing the belt off of me. “Please, wait.” My voice is soft but husky with tears and I see him pause. “Please,” I push off the bed, my body aching as I attempt to make my way towards him. Tom gives a sigh and turns as I come close to him. “Please,” I murmur in a quavering tone. I lift my hands, touching his chest softly. He glances down at my hand, then back up at me with dark eyes.

Typically, after a whipping I'm to stay in my room on punishment until Tom lets me out but I just can't let him go. Not today.

I step closer until our bodies are aligned and I lean in to press a kiss against his jaw, then his neck. I hear his breath catch and I tilt my hips closer. I can feel him, half hard already beneath his pants and a shudder goes through me.

I never become angry or disgusted when he gets hard from spanking me. If our places were switched, I would probably get pleasure out of punishing me too for how badly I act sometimes. Now, I just want to take advantage of it, blow on those kindling embers.

“Take me.” I murmur, pressing my kisses up to his earlobe. I toy with his gauge, rimming it with my tongue before sucking it all in my mouth. He tenses against me, his hands lifting to grip my arms.

“Bill,” He begins.

“Please, I'm done.” I whisper against his wet earlobe, before admitting even more quietly, “I want you.”

His hands falls from my arms to my hips and I can feel his thumbs stroking over my pelvic bones, coming closer and closer to my naked genitals. The sensation sends desire washing through my stomach and I arch against him again, rubbing my cock against the smooth, vinyl material of the track pants. I'm getting hard quickly and when he slides his hand down around my base, I moan low in my throat.

“You're hard.” Tom's voice is low and choked with desire and I nod, biting at my lip.

“Please?”  
“Come here.” He says at last, drawing me towards the bed. I follow him, grabbing the lube from the table on my way. My body is throbbing now, aching for him to be inside me now that I'm purged of my disobedience.

Tom slides out of his pants and then leans back onto the bed. I know he's thinking what I'm thinking as I crawl on after him. I straddle his legs, leaning in close to his kiss him. Our mouths part, hot and hungry, as Tom takes the lube from me. Without disconnecting our mouths, he gets it open, drenching his fingers. I whine, rising up higher on his lap as his wet fingers slide up between my bruised buttocks. He strokes over my hole, massaging me at a slow, maddening pace. I let out another impatient sound and rock down on his fingers, urging him to put them in. At last, one finger breaches me, sinking into my tight, wet body. He thrusts it in slowly, giving a few good pumps before he fits a second in with the first.

“Mmm, yes, Tomi.” I murmur against his mouth before fitting my lips back over his. His tongue strokes up against my upper lip before sliding between my teeth. I roll my tongue up against his, accepting the taste of his invasion. I slide my fingers into his braids, holding him close as I breath heavily, kissing him and thrusting down upon his fingers. He grabs onto my hip, holding me still as he fits a third finger into me. I moan, my mouth faltering against his as he strokes them inside my taut space. I want to buck and writhe but he holds me firmly in place as he gets them in deeper, finding my prostate.

Our mouths part completely and I look into his eyes pleadingly. I want him, his cock replacing his fingers, driving us both to the precipice.

“You want my cock, baby?” He whispers, watching with a lust filled expression as my face twists in response to his fingering.

“I, ah... yes, oh, please...” I moan out, arching out of his grip and driving my hard cock against his stomach.

“Mmm, so hard.” He murmurs, as he draws his fingers back. I grab the lube before he can and sit back to cover him in it. His eyes spark with desire as my hands stroke over his erect cock. He's so aroused already and I can't help but push back the foreskin to catch a glimpse of the little, leaking slit. I drag my thumb over the swelling cum but he grabs my wrist, yanking my hand back.

“Get on me.” His voice is rough and I obey immediately, rising up to get his cock between my ass cheeks. I close my eyes as I sink down, letting my body accept his entrance much more easily than last night. The ache I feel now is sweet and arousing and I grind myself down completely on him. He's buried fully inside me and its now that I feel complete.

His hands cover my hips, beginning to guide me as I rock on top of him, thrusting his cock into me in short, hard thrusts. I hold onto his shoulders, drawing myself up and down. I barely let him out of my body before I'm screwing back down on him, dragging his cock straight to my prostate.

“Oh, Bibi,” Tom whispers, below, pulling me closer and pressing his mouth against my chest. His hips pulse against me as he drags his hot mouth over my nipples. He sucks one into his mouth, letting his teeth scrape and bite until its aches, only to draw back and lick it soothingly. The combination leaves my flesh red and engorged and I can barely look down to watch it. He latches on to the other nipple, holding tightly with his teeth. The up and down motion of my body makes my nipple pull and ache, but I can't stop. In fact, it only makes me bounce faster, riding Tom's cock like an unbroken pony.

Tom's hands move from hips down to my buttocks, his strong fingers gripping the aching flesh. I moan, tossing my head back as he spreads me and shoves his cock up harder into my ass. He pierces deep and I arch in his grasp, a strangled cry leaving my lips. He bears me down again before flipping me suddenly onto my back. He pushes my legs up, high and wide, causing my muscles to burn and strain as he looms over me.

“Yes, yes...” I pant as he drives back into me, breaching me all over again. Holding me under my knees, he pistons into me, driving his cock in so quick and fast that I hardly have time to reciprocate. All I can do is writhe and moan as he slams up against my prostate repeatedly. He's hitting it dead-on, with accuracy and precision, making buck and gasp for air. Its the most intense, amazing, pleasurable feeling in the world, and I ride the tide to his ascent, tearing at the sheets and batting at the air with my feet. My body writhes across the sheets, arching up from Tom's cock, only to pulled back down and impaled again. I pant and whine, helplessly flailing as cum begins to flow from my cock. It jet from me in thick, long streams, oozing steadily from my tip as the orgasm has its way with me. It come and comes, dribbling down my dick even after the most intense ejaculation.

Tom slides out of me, only to the flip me on my stomach again. I'm weak and used, but he goes right back in, rocking into lax, unresisting body. I moan and lie languidly beneath him as he drives into me, steady now as he works himself towards his own orgasm. He leans over me, pressing kisses along my shoulder and neck, one hand stroking down my side.

“Come on, squeeze for me, baby,” He whispers in my ear and I whine, clamping my weak muscles down on him.

“Oh.. yes...” His voice quavers and I squeeze him again, stroking him with each entrance now. He's shivering, his body coming close to the breaking point and I work my muscles around him until he's slamming hard into me again. At last, he drives into me, his hips grinding in a quick motion as he comes, filling me up. I moan as his hot release fills me, setting his mark upon me once more.

That mark goes so much deeper, a place that no one else can touch. I am Tom's and that is why I always come back to him, even after the most brutal punishment. This is why I must have him even as the lashings pain me. This is why when we sink to the sheets, he holds me; and when he murmurs “I love you,” I don't hesitate to whisper in return, “I love you too, Tomi.”

 


End file.
